The Mother of the Cat
by ValueMyHeart
Summary: Kagome was married and pregnant with her first child, but that happiness is short-lived when little Kyo is cursed to be the Cat. How can they both live when the Sohma family shunned them both? How can Kagome deal with her husband abandoning her? Or her child's other form. How far would Kagome go to keep her little boy safe from those who would harm him?
1. Chapter One: Little Kyo

"I love you Kyo. You are the most important thing to me. I love you so much." She snuggled the baby kitten in her arms, tears coming down her face. The Sohma family doctor knew her son was cursed to be the Cat or the outcast of his family.

He had to be protected at all costs. Kagome knew the history of the zodiac because of her powers. It wasn't tough to figure out, but she kept her knowledge to herself until Kyo was born. She knew about the cat's other form, and Kagome knew Kyo had to be protected.

Protected from the actions and words of the outside world who would harm him and confine him into that blasted room for the rest of his life. "Don't worry. Mama is here, and nothing bad will ever happen to you as long as I am here."

She took a look around and saw her husband nowhere in sight. He left as soon as he found out. Kagome knew that he would come around and that they could work on this together.

_"Cat of the zodiac…"_

_"Cursed…"_

_"Outcast…"_

The servants were already whispering. Tears welled up in her eyes. _My poor baby boy, cursed and to be alone, an outcast by those who should love him. I wish there were never a curse and he could be happy. _

Kagome knew that as long as she held him, he would remain a cat but she needed to keep him just a little longer.

"I love you so much my precious boy, and no one will ever hurt you as long as I am here."


	2. Chapter Two: Let's go Home

Author's Note: WOW! So much support! I never that this would be this popular but here's another snippet for your enjoyment. Next we will face the challenges of Kyo as a little boy. I remember Momiji saying: If a child is born cursed by the spirit of the Zodiac, the mother will feel the need to be overprotective of it or reject it completely.

Kagome hasn't rejected Kyo, but I have a feeling Kagome will be way too **overprotective** with Kyo. She loves him, but doesn't want anyone to hurt him. Let's explore what goes on with that.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Let's go Home**

"It's time to go." Her mother wheeled Kagome out towards the main house entrance with the rest of her family following close by. The current head of the Sohma family, Akira allowed Kyo to live on the outside of the complex with her family, in exchange Kyo was formally disowned as the previous Cat had been.

Souta held onto Kyo with the pure devotion of an uncle. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. She couldn't even hold her newborn baby as he began to cry for his mother's arms.

Although, they were both lucky to have her family close by during the most challenging time in their lives. Her husband filed for a divorce, so they were no longer 'Sohmas.' Yet, Kagome had Kyo, and that was all that mattered. Her child was all that mattered, and if anyone dares to harm him, there would be hell to pay.

The car parked in front of the complex had their bags packed. Kagome's mother, Mrs. Higurashi pulled her daughter's hand as she helped her up out of the wheelchair. "Now let's get both of you home. Grandfather is excited to meet little Kyo."

"As long as Grandfather doesn't try to harm Kyo." Her Grandfather was already so excited able when it came to evil spirits. If he tried to harm Kyo while attempting to remove the cat….

Souta placed Kyo in the car seat in the car. "We already talked to Gramps. He won't try anything funny with Kyo." Kyo gave out a little wail as Kagome moved into the seat next to him as Souta sat on the other side of the car seat.

"Shhh. Shush little one." Kagome's eyes darted to the beads on Kyo's arm. They were designed to keep the vengeful spirit of the Cat under control. They reminded her of Inuyasha's beads: making sure that he never ran away or just annoyed her.

"Things will get better." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome and little Kyo had a hard life ahead but with the love of the Higurashi family, things would get better with time.

Kyo let out a small wail and it made Mrs. Higurashi smile. He had Kagome's temper, that's for sure.


	3. Chapter Three: Be Strong

Author's Note: My next chapter. I am getting into unknown territory but I wanted to add a chapter on baby Kyo's home life. Next chapter will be a time jump. Next I plan on pairing Kagome with someone. Just not yet. I also gave Kyo's father a name because I am sure it didn't mention it in the manga.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Be Strong**

"Kagome! Kyo needs his bottle!" Gramps yelled across the house as the new mother rushed, a new bottle in her hands. Little Kyo was screaming his lungs off hungry.

"Here it is." Kagome handed the bottle to Gramps, who gave it to Kyo who instantly settled down. A wave of pain washed over Kagome, not being able to feed her own child. But at least Gramps and Souta were willing to help with Kyo.

The females of the house were able to supply food to Kyo but in his carrier but everyone decided Kyo needed to be held as often as possible. If she wasn't able to hold her own newborn child, then Kagome made sure that he always felt the loving embrace of a family member. Her child would know he was loved and cherished even if she couldn't do it herself.

The doorbell rang, and Kagome went to answer it. To her surprise, at the door were three boys about 10 – 12 years old. At once, she could see the auras around them. They were all members of the zodiac! The first boy who had a goofy grin on his face was the Dog. The middle, with the serious expression, was the dragon, and the last boy who had long silver hair was the snake of the zodiac.

Kagome became defensive. "I am sorry, but we were told not to come around the Sohma family any longer."

"We know that." The serious one responded, handing Kagome a package. "We were told to give you this." It was a full package. Kagome ripped it open and almost began to cry yet again. It was the divorce papers. Kyo wasn't even a month old. However, her husband, Sora, who healed her heart after Inuyasha was abandoning her. Just because their son was cursed by the Cat of the Zodiac.

She heard a cry coming from inside her home. Little Kyo, her own child… he was the cause of all of this….

**NO.**

**Don't think that.**

Kyo was not to blame for any of this. She loved her son, and it was Sora's fault for abandoning both of them.

"Thank you," Kagome muttered under her breath, before going to close to the door.

"I will say though," the snake said, "You are taking all of this well."

Kagome felt a wave of anger wash over her. "It's not our fault any of this is happening. It's your family's fault for casting both of us out. Kyo doesn't need your family. Not when he has us to love him. Thank you for visiting."

Kagome shut the door on the three boys and slid down to the floor. The tears began to overflow, and she just felt so numb to it all. "Sweetheart." Her mother sat down next to her. "I think we need to talk."

"Mom…"

"No, listen." She patted Kagome's leg. "You haven't been sleeping and crying a lot lately. I think we need to go see the doctor."

"But…" Kagome didn't want to see a doctor. "I have to be strong for Kyo, and I have to deal with this."

"Honey. You just had a newborn baby who you can't hold. Sora filed for divorce, and now you are not well. You don't always have to be strong. You can cry and be vulnerable every once in a while."

Kagome burst into more tears, letting her mother wrap her in her arms. Kagome felt like a small child then seeking the comfort of a loved one and for once, she knew, she wasn't in this alone. Kagome had her mother, and Kyo would have his. That was enough.


End file.
